Pokemon: Giygas Plight
by nickeljorn
Summary: A mysterious girl seems to recognize Red, despite the two never meeting each other before. Yellow has mysteriously forgotten about her job as a Blackthorn City Gym Trainer. And nobody seems to know who's going to save the world from the third Giygas plight. Rated T for some EarthBound related things that might come up in the future.


Prologue

The Legendary Pokemon

 _Foot-or hooves(?)-steps echoed as it walked down the halls and into its "seat" miles above the region the present-day Pokemon world would call "Unova"._

 _Its red eyes glanced around the massive room that made the Battle Subway Gear Station look like a broom closet._

 _It groaned as it waited for its guests._

 _After what felt like one million years, the guests had arrived. They all took out their plain white and gold notebooks and began to read._

" _Even in this messed-up, broken state, I am confident that I will never not regret giving that blond, trashy, teenage boy access to all of my technology. Maybe if I did not threaten so many humans, I would not be wasting all of my time falling down a dark pit questioning everything. But now I can't do anything about it. Only the blond, trashy, teenage boy can. And look at all the trouble he just caused. You know what? I should get a notepad or something so I can record all this-"_

 _The other guests gave the reader a look and their gazes bounced around the room after being reflected by its pink crystals._

" _Oh, shoot."_

 _Suddenly, the reader's pink crystals reflected a completely different scene, nothing like what was happening in the room._

 _The Pokemon sitting next to the reader raised its fins as high as it could, and light blue mist with a golden α smack in the middle appeared above it. Suddenly an ice cube appeared and melted when the leader glared at it._

 _There was a pool in the middle of the room created by the ice that showed what the reader's pink crystals were showing in full color, with absolutely no pinkish tint._

 _The pool showed a woman with red hair standing by herself in a tall empty room with dark gray walls. Well, she wasn't by herself...there was a tiny Pokemon in the room with her. One of the first Pokemon a human had ever encountered._

 _A small blue Pokemon stepped forward to get a closer look at the pool. "She's wearing a white dress. Don't humans do that when they're getting married, Arceus?"_

 _The red-eyed Alpha Pokemon nodded slowly. "Yes, Manaphy."_

 _Manaphy's eyes flashed yellow and white and it grinned. "Ooh, I heard that getting married is nice."_

" _It's not nice! That girl is pregnant! What if she goes into labor in the middle of her vows? Take it from a Mythical Pokemon, SO many things could go wrong."_

 _A man from the other side of one of the walls knocked, hesitated, and then knocked once again._

" _Is he the father, Arceus? Or the groom? I mean, it's fairly unlikely that the groom and the father are different people, but-"_

" _No, of course not! They're like five years apart!" It was Jirachi, a Mythical Pokemon that the thousands-of-years-later people would associate with things like wishes. And love. Well there were many other Mythical Pokemon that were associated with love, but that's another story._

 _Anyway, they entire room became quiet to hear the man's conversation with the woman as she turned towards the wall and muttered, "Yes?" Her hands were on her body in a position that made it look like she was trying to touch her baby._

 _The man sounded as if he was about to cry. "These creatures you call 'Mew'...sooner or later, they'll overpower all the animals. And then they'll die. But I don't want Mew to die either. It's quite a quirky organism, isn't it? And it doesn't seem to feel much pain when it gets hurt. Even though it dodges attacks and heals itself, it seems to only be doing that so it can please its caretakers. Especially you. Even if it faints after a long battle, it seems to heal with normal, easy-to-access medicines. Can't you see it would be able to resolve our conflicts easier? In fact…"_

 _The man ran away, but not before slipping a sheet of lined paper through a small crack in the wall. The woman picked it up and read it._

"' _I just wanted to see you one more time before you were a mother.' Huh."_

 _The man ran outside and whispered something to a boy who seemed to be waiting for him. The boy gave the man a void cube and a warning as his eyes glowed deep blue._

" _Before you go to the wedding, before the Baby Princess is born, take this cube, hold onto it, and guard it with your own life. Only give it to your children, ask them to give it to their children, and so on. If you fail to keep the chain going on, Mew's race will eventually go extinct, and the next generation of children will never see the Pocket-Sized Monsters in person. But more importantly...the family tree of Gunnhilda Hinawa Harmonia, your late mother, and my late grandmother...will slowly dry up and become and forever stay a barren one."_


End file.
